Espérame
by senv7
Summary: Regina y Emma tiene una relación pero la maldicion de Pan se aproxima... hay que tomar decisiones... duras despedidas, recuerdos, regalos y amor! Swanqueen Si gustan pueden comentar y decirme si les gusta o no... se aceptan críticas buenas, malas, etc...
1. El comienzo

Hola, este es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de "espérame" de pastora soler, está situado en el final de invierno de de la tercera temporada. Espero les guste y disculpen mis horrores de ortografía es que la escribo en el celular *

Acababan de regresar de Neverland y nadie lo sabía pero estaban iniciando una relación, se habían expresado sus sentimientos sin miedos y ahora estaban viviendo su felicidad a escondidas de todos aunque planeaban decirle pronto a Henry porque para ellas lo más importante era que él estuviera bien con su relación.

En Neverland*

Después de que Emma sintió que algo le podría pasar a Regina a manos de tinkerbell decidió que era momento de sacar todo lo que sentía en su corazón desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que la vio salir corriendo con el maquillaje corrido y los ojos incubados buscando a su hijo.

Ahora estaban las dos buscando a su hijo, una era el apoyo de la otra y Emma no podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

Regina decidió dejar de ignorar sus sentimientos después de que tinkerbell le dijera que no solo había arruinado su oportunidad de ser feliz en el pasado si no también la de aquel hombre que nunca se atrevió a mirar a la cara. En ese momento Regina decidió que no cometería el mismo error otra vez, no volvería a dejar escapar su final feliz.

En storybrook*

Acababan de tener una noche llena de amor y pasión en la habitación de Regina que se había convertido en el refugio de su amor.

A pesar de la espectacular noche que estaban teniendo, algo no podía salir de la mente de la bella rubia y tenía que compartirlo con su morena o se volvería loca.

~no crees que Henry está un poco raro desde que regresamos?~ pregunto Emma a la morena mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

~porque crees eso, amor? Yo solo creo que sufrió un trauma que debemos de ayudarle a superar~ dijo Regina acostándose en el pecho de la rubia

~no lo sé, tengo un presentimiento que me dice que algo va mal~ dijo la Sheriff mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la alcaldesa

~para calmar tus inquietudes que te parece si hablamos con él en la mañana~ dijo Regina mientras volteaba a ver a Emma para brindarle una sonrisa reconfortante.

Esta solo asintió levemente, le devolvió sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Regina se despertó buscando a Henry para hablar con el temprano por la mañana y fue cuando notó que el se había ido y escucho disturbios a fuera, fue cuando vio a la sombra de Pan, estaba atemorizando a las hadas en el pueblo.

Se exaltó al pensar que algo podía pasarle a Henry sobre todo porque no sabía dónde estaba.

Dejo una nota a Emma diciéndole a donde iba para que fuera a buscarlos en cuanto está se despertara y después corrió a buscar a Henry temiendo que la sombra le hubiera hecho daño, fue a su cripta para poder hacer una pasión localizadoes pero no fue necesaria porque ahí frente al lugar lo encontró.

~Mamá!! Cuando desperté... vi que la sombra de Pan estaba aquí y salí huyendo buscando un lugar para protegerme antes de que me atrape~ dijo Henry en un tono alterado y asustado.

~Tranquilo cariño, yo nunca permitiría que eso suceda.~ dijo Regina mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente ~ven entremos a mi cripta, aquí te mantendré a salvo en lo que detenemos de nuevo a la sombra tú no te preocupes mi amor~

Una hora y media más tarde*

Emma entro a la cripta seguida por Snow y David, buscando a Regina y a Henry, encontrando en su lugar a una Regina deamayada y una cripta destronada.

Emma se apresuró a ver cómo se encontraba Regina y cuando está regreso en si les contó lo que había sucedido.

"Henry había desaparecido con el pergamino que contenía la maldicion obscura y todos se enteraron de que era Pan en el cuerpo de su hijo"

Todos quedaron helados ante las noticias aunque Emma ya sospechaba que algo iba mal con su hijo. Al car en cuenta de lo que esta información significaba nadie supo bien que hacer todos estaban muy desconcertados.

Fueron a buscar a Gold para buscar un plan para evitar lo peor.


	2. Despedidas y regalos

Cuando todos llegaron con El señor Gold y le contaron lo que pasaba el solo pudo decirles que la maldición no podría detenerse y que tenían que prepararse para lo peor.

Después de las malas noticias que les había dicho Gold todos salieron muy des animados pero Gold salió por ellos y les dijo que podía regresar a Henry a su cuerpo y que si existía una forma de detener todo pero significaría un gran sacrificio para todos y más para Regina.

Gold les comento a todos el plan para regresar a Henry y a Regina en privado le dijo lo que tendría que hacer.

Cuando todos estaban ayudando a Henry a prepararse para lo que venía en la transición de cuerpo, Regina le dijo a Emma que si podían hablar en privado y se apartaron de todos para poder hacerlo.

-amor, hay algo que te debo comentar- dijo la norma con la cabeza gacha y tomando la mano de la rubia

-que sucede, amor? - pregunto la rubia - es sobre lo que hablaste con Gold?-

-Si cielo, el me dijo lo qué hay que hacer para detener esta maldición y el sacrificio que se debe pagar para que todos vivan bien- respondió la morena aún con la cabeza gacha y sin dejar de acariciar la mano de su rubia.

-Y qué es eso amor?- pregunto preocupada - no me asustes, es algo muy grave?- pregunto cada vez más asustada de lo que le pudiera decir la morena

-No es tan grave mi vida pero si será un sacrificio doloroso- hizo una pequeña pausa para ver los ojos de la Sheriff y luego dijo - el sacrificio es mío, yo creé la última maldición y la que debe sufrir las consecuencias soy yo!-

Emma no quería escuchar así que abrazo a Regina y le dijo al oído - no lo hagas buscaremos otra manera tú no te sacrificarás no está vez!- afirmó ella

Regina le acarició el rostro con una inmensa delicadeza y la vio con tanto amor que ma rubia solo quería llorar porque nadie la había visto nunca antes así.

Regina la seguía mirando y le dijo - está vez no hay otra forma mi salvadora, esto es necesario y estoy dispuesta al sacrificio para que las personas que amo sean libres y felices y para enmendar mis errores del pasado, tal vez en un futuro pueda ser merecedora de tu amor- dijo derramando una lagrima

-tú no necesitas hacer nada para ser merecedora de mi amor yo te amo sobre todas las cosas- dijo ella poniendo da mano sobre la de Regina que estaba en el rostro de la rubia

-Bueno es momento de decirte de que se trata todo esto y cómo debes actuar tú para que esto funcione- dijo la morena sacando su mano de la de Emma y limpiando la lágrima que estaba por cae a su rostro después de las palabras de la salvadora

-Emma lo que que tú debes hacer es: en cuanto yo tenga el pergamino en mis manos agarrar a Henry despedirse de su familia he irse salir de storybrook sin mirar atrás- prosiguió ella muy firme y clara.

Emma se sobresaltó puesto que Regina aún no le fecha cuál era ese sacrificio pero por sus palabras se lo empezaba a imaginar

-no eso no yo no me voy de aquí sin ti- respondió rápidamente la rubia agarrando la mano de la morena

-No Emma, ese es parte del trato, del sacrificio por evitar la maldición, yo creé la maldición y al destruirla no podré ser feliz así que tú y Henry no pueden quedarse a mi lado y en cuanto cursen la línea que separa Storybrook del mundo perderán sus recuerdos de todo lo que han vivido aquí y de todas las personas que han conocido aquí- aclaró l morena intentando soñar fuerte y que no se le quebrara la voz por las fans que tenía de llorar al saber que iba a perder a sus día amores.

Emma no podía pronunciar palabra sabia que la decisión estaba tomada y que ella no podía hacer nada, simplemente bajó la cabeza ocultando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y asintió. Regina la agarro y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como forma de despedida.

Regresaron con todos a la habitación donde Henry se preparaba para el cambio y una vez que todo estaba listo este fue hecho. Al estar Henry en su cuerpo todos salieron a buscarlo dejando a Gold con Pan.

Estos últimos estando solos pelearon una batalla épica entre padre he hijo dejando al hijo inconsciente, cuando Pan escapó y Gold recuperó la conciencia este fue por Pan y terminaron muriendo los dos ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

Era el momento de revelar a todos lo que sucedería ahora destruyendo la maldición. Una vez que Regina puso a todos al tanto de lo que sucedería nadie quería aceptar pero tenían poco tiempo así que la mayoría a regañadientes fueron hasta la frontera a despedir a Henry y a Emma.

Estando en la frontera empezaron a despedirse y cuando Henry se acercó a regional le dijo

-lamento que tengas que dejar ir a las dos personas que más amas para que todos puedan salvarse mamá, yo estaba equivocado no eres una villana eres una Heroina perdóname mamá- abrazándola después y llorando en su pecho

-Mi pequeño príncipe, no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú perdóname a mi por todo el daño que te hice y nunca olvides cuánto te amo- aunque luego callo en cuenta de las palabras de Henry y pregunto - cómo sabes lo de tu madre y yo- separándolo un poco y pelando los ojos. Henry rió en lo bajo y dijo - tal vez los demás no se dan cuenta pero yo las conozco y a pesar de que solo fueron unas horas a su lado después de estar encerrado me di cuenta como se miran y aparte vi cuando te beso mientas nadie las veía- Regina se puso reja como tomate y dijo - y no te parece mal que ame a tu madre?- el moreno respondió - no mama claro que no lo único que me duele es que no podremos ser una familia por culpa de esta maldición- Regina no dijo nada solo lo abrazos con fuerza.

Mientras Henry se acercaba a los demás para despedirse Emma y Regina se acercaron para despedirse un poco alejadas de los demás

-yo no quiero hacer esto Gina, no quiero dejarte, no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo Emma tomando a Regina de la mano

-Em sabes que esto es necesario y a parte no tendrás recuerdo mío así que podrás hacer tu vida de nuevo- dijo la morena apretando la mano de la sheriff

-Yo no quiero a nadie más, yo TE AMO a ti y solo a ti- respondió la rubia abrazándose a la alcaldesa

-YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO MI EMMA- dijo Regina al oído de Em y la rubia solo la abrazo pss fuerte y la beso sin importarle que las pudieran ver ya no se iba a esconder y más si solo les quedaban unos momentos juntas

Regina respondo el beso con amor pasión y con todo lo que guardaba en su corazón por esa rubia hermosa. Todos las veían asombrados pero no les importó.

Cuando se separaron Emma saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a

Regina.

-que es esto?- pregunto la morena

-Es un iPod y lo encante para que no se acabe la batería- dijo Emma sonriendo y ante la mirada extrañada y asombrada de Regina continuo - si he estado practicando mi magia aunque no lo creas... y lo encante porque grave una canción que te dedico mi amor y así espero que nunca la dejes de sachar porque es todo lo que pienso y siento- cuando Regina hizo amago de querer escuchar la canción Emma dijo - no ahora no, escúchala cuando estés sola esta noche- Regina asintió y abrazo a Emma dándole un último beso y diciéndose mutuamente -TE AMO!-

Ya separándose vio Emma a sus padres y se despidió de ellos sin darles ninguna explicación de lo que sucedía con Regina solo les pidió que cuidarán de ella y que no permitieran que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Cuando llegó el momento Emma y Henry entraron al auto y salieron de storybrook perdiendo así la memoria y gracias a Regina teniendo memoria nuevas y felices


	3. Espérame

Se habían ido y Regina junto con los demás personajes de cuento regresaron al bosque encantado.

Todos confundidos y unos más tristes que otros por lo que habían dejado atrás se dirigieron al castillo de Regina que ella había protegido con magia. Al llegar al castillo todos entraron tranquilos y decidieron descansar, Regina subió a su antigua habitación y se encerró ahí.

Busco rápidamente el iPod que Emma le había regalado y se colocó los audífonos antes de darle play a lo que Emma le había dejado ahí.

Eran dos grabaciones la primera era un audio que Emma grabó para Regina que decía:

~Mi amor, hola! yo sé que en este momento lo vez todo negro y haz perdido la esperanza, pero te quiero pedir que sigas luchando por ser feliz, te pido que no pierdas el brillo de tus ojos que tanto me encantan, esa sonrisa que solo mis estupideces lograban sacar, esa alma buena que piensa en el bien de los demás antes que en el suyo. Tú eres mi heroina Regina,mi morena hermosa, mi alcaldesa sexy, mi amor verdadero, te pido que no pierdas la esperanza un día te encontraré y seremos felices. Yo te encontraré!!

Siempre tuya Emma~

Con cada palabra que escuchaba de aquella grabación Regina derramaba una lagrima y su corazón se llenaba de más amor por aquella rubia y al mismo tiempo de tristeza por no poder estar junto a ella y junto a su hijo.

Regina se preparó antes de ponerle play a la segunda grabación que estaba en el iPod, respiró profundo y le puso reproducir.

Era una canción que Emma dedicaba a Regina.

"Escúchame, he de partir si eres fuerte tu, seré fuerte yo recuerdame, vuelve a reír sigue siendo tu, cuando no este yo

Es la vida la que hoy decide por mi la distancia no hará que me olvide de ti

Espérame, yo vuelvo a ti podré olvidar tu voz tu piel podré olvidarme hasta de mi pero jamás tu corazón pues se que nada habrá comparable a tu amor nada como tú amor

No quiero ver, tristeza en ti como dueles tu, nadie me dolió yo volveré, confía en mi no apagues la luz en tu corazón

Si es la vida la que hoy me aleja de ti el destino sera quien nos vuelva a reunir

Espérame, yo vuelvo a ti podré olvidar tu voz tu piel podré olvidarme hasta de mi pero jamás tu corazón pues se que nada habrá comparable a tu amor nada como tu amor

Puede que nos separe un mar puede que desesperes puede que incluso empieces la vida de nuevo tu vida de nuevo pero recuerda donde estas siempre estaré pensándote no importa cuando, juro volver a ti... ¡Óyeme!

Espérame, yo vuelvo a ti podré olvidar tu voz tu piel podré olvidarme hasta de mi pero jamás tu corazón pues se que nada habrá comparable a tu amor nada como tu amor ... pero jamás tu corazón pues se que nada habrá comparable a tu amor nada como tu amor, tu amor"

Regina rompió a llorar desconsolada después de escuchar esta canción que describía tan bien su situación con la salvadora.

Ella le había pedido en la canción que le esperara y que confiar en ella que la encontraría y volverían a estar juntas así que Regina con lágrimas en los ojos decidió ser fuerte y cumplir con todo lo que le había pedido Emma y ella también buscaría la forma de encontrarla y que volvieran a estar juntas.


End file.
